This invention relates to interconnection systems for desktop computers, and, in particular to a high speed interconnection system for interconnecting the components of a desktop computer to each other.
In the world of desktop computer systems it is necessary for each component of the system to be interconnected with other parts of the system. This cabling of desktop computer systems has always been troublesome. The state of the art now is that each desktop input or output (I/O) device requires its own connector, cable, and protocol. For example, monitors are connected to the computer processor through one type of cable, external storage through another type of cable, video cameras through a third type of cable, etc. Past attempts at introducing some regularity to desktop cabling include the Small Computer Systems Interconnect (SCSI) and the Apple Desktop Bus (ADB). More recent attempts to simplify the desktop cable snarl include the IEEE P1394 serial bus standard or its implementation, the FireWire.TM. system, being developed by Apple Computer. None of these interconnection systems, however, has addressed the full range of desktop I/O devices; most of them ignoring displays and video input devices.
Current desktop cabling standards also limit the user's options and ability to change the user's desktop configuration. The extent of a desktop configuration is limited because the fan-out of the connectors is limited. The addition or removal of a device is complicated because the system must be turned off, device IDs must be properly set, and the necessary terminators installed, according to arcane (to most users) rules.